Truth or Dare
by Volleyball Chick92
Summary: Kagome blackmails the Inugang, my own characters, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koga and Rin into playing truth or dare. Please r


**Disclaimer:** All unrecognizable characters belong to me. I don't own any others. And this is the same person who was Yuurei-Chi but I changed my account and I'm putting my old stuff under Volleyball Chick92 so I'm not stealing!

Kagome was laughing inside. She was looking forward to this day for weeks. She had blackmailed Kiara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Hakkaku, Koga and Shippo into playing truth or dare with her. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were already with her. All she had to do now was to wait for Kiara, Sesshomaru, Hakkaku, Kikyo and Rin. When everyone was with her outside Kaede's hut, Kagome explained the game.

"And why should we go along with this?" Kiara asked.

Kagome looked at Kiara with a smirk on her face. She held up a folder that had 'Blackmail Pictures' written on the front. Kiara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Koga, Hakkaku and Shippo all sneered at Kagome.

"Because if you don't, I'll show these pictures to everyone," Kagome replied.

Kiara gave Kagome an expressionless sneer. "Whatever,"

"Okay, I'll start the game," Kagome said. "But, no dares can include killing or …" she looked at Kiara and Sesshomaru, who both appeared to be bored. "… stealing the Tetsusaiga."

"Damn," Kiara and Sesshomaru both muttered under their breaths.

"Miroku, truth or dare," Kagome said.

"Dare," Miroku said.

"I dare you not to grope Kiara's ass or do anything lecherous towards her until the game is over," Kagome said. (In my fanfiction, Miroku is in love with Kiara, not Sango. But Kiara is in love with Miroku and Hakkaku (she has known Hakkaku since childhood))

Miroku sighed. "Fine. Hakkaku, truth or dare."

"Truth," Hakkaku said.

"Who do you want to marry?" Miroku asked.

Hakkaku slapped his palm to his forehead. "I want to marry Kiara, you damn monk. You know that already."

Miroku shrugged.

I just couldn't think of a better question, he thought.

"Koga, truth or dare," Hakkaku said.

"Dare," Koga said.

"I dare you to cry like a little whelp whenever I say the word 'jackass'," Hakkaku smirked.

Koga sneered. "I will get you for this, just wait,"

Hakkaku laughed. "Jackass," he said.

Koga cried like a little whelp, making everyone crack up.

"Well, it's my turn," Koga said. "Kagome, truth or dare,"

"Truth," Kagome said.

"How do you really feel about Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

Kagome felt herself blush. She didn't say anything.

"Well, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "We are waiting,"

"I love him …" Kagome muttered.

"What?" Koga asked. "We couldn't hear you."

"I LOVE HIM!" Kagome yelled. "L-O-V-E! LOVE HIM! I LOVE INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha blushed. "I love you, too, Kagome," he said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He and Kagome started making out. Koga approached them and slapped the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Let's keep going with the game," Koga sighed. "Kagome, it's your turn."

Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha. "Kikyo, truth or dare,"

"Dare," Kikyo said.

"I dare you to die," Kagome said.

"You said that there could be no killing," Kikyo said.

Kagome smiled. "You're already dead, so it doesn't count. Die again, Kikyo!"

Kikyo snarled at Kagome and died.

"Now what, Kagome?" Kiara asked. "It was Kikyo's turn to pick someone."

"You go, Kiara," Kagome said. "Go on."

"Fine," Kiara replied. "But I am getting bored with this pathetic game. Anyway, Inuyasha, truth or dare."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Dare,"

"I dare you to hand over the Tetsusaiga to me and Sesshomaru." Kiara sneered.

"NO! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome, that's against the rules! You said no stealing the Tetsusaiga!"

"Little brother, Kagome said that Kiara and I could not steal the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru said. "But she did not say a thing about you giving it to us."

"I hate to say it, but that's true," Kagome said. "But Kiara and Sesshomaru, you two can only keep it until the game's over."

"No!" Kiara and Sesshomaru both said. "You didn't say that earlier!"

Kagome held up the folder with the blackmail pictures. She opened the folder.

"Fine," Kiara and Sesshomaru both said.

Inuyasha smirked as he gave the Tetsusaiga to his older siblings. Kiara and Sesshomaru cherished the moment as they each held half of the great sword in their hands.

"It's my turn!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sesshomaru – truth or dare!"

"Dare," Sesshomaru said.

"I dare you to go by the name 'Fluffykins' while the game goes on!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Never," Sesshomaru said.

"You have to do it!" Kagome laughed. "Oooh! This is so much fun!"

Kiara smirked. She petted her twin brother's head. "It's okay, Fluffykins," she said.

Sesshomaru was practically in shock. "My own sister's going along with this!"

"Hey, it's funny," Kiara said. A smile began to spread across her face.

Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out at Kiara. Kiara sighed.

"You have not done that since we were eight," Kiara said. "God, Fluffykins, you're acting so childish over this stupid game."

"Let's get back on with the game," Hakkaku said. Then he added, "Jackass,"

Koga cried like a whelp, again, making everyone crack up.

"Fluffykins, it's your turn," Shippo said.

Sesshomaru growled at Shippo. Shippo screamed and hid behind Kagome.

"Sango, truth or dare," Sesshomaru said.

"Dare," Sango said.

"I dare you to make out with Miroku," Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT!" Sango snapped. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE PEVERTED MONK THAT WAY! HAVE KIARA DO THAT!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Go ahead, Sango,"

Sango sighed and made out with Miroku. Neither of them seemed to be enjoying this moment. But then, Miroku said, "Sango, since we shared this intimate moment, would you mind bearing me a child?"

Sango slapped Miroku across the face.

"Ow!" Miroku exclaimed. "Must you do what Kiara does when I ask her that?"

"Yes," Sango sneered. "Rin, truth or dare."

"Truth," Rin replied.

"How do you put up with Jaken?" Sango asked. "Kiara and Sesshomaru have been doing it their whole lives, but how do you do it?"

"Simple," Rin proudly replied. "I either tell Lady Kiara and Lord Sesshomaru or I kick or punch the servant."

Sango nodded. It made sense to her at least.

"Shippo, truth or dare," Rin said.

"Truth," Shippo said. He was afraid to say 'dare'.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Rin asked.

Shippo blushed. "Maybe … per say …" he said.

Rin laughed. "That means you do!" she exclaimed.

Shippo hid his face. He was blushing too much.

"Truth or dare, Hakkaku," Shippo said.

"Dare," Hakkaku replied. "Jackass,"

Koga cried like a whelp and made everyone laugh.

"Hakkaku, I dare you to switch clothes with Kagome," Shippo said.

"WHAT!" Hakkaku and Kagome both snapped.

"You have to do it," Shippo smiled.

Hakkaku and Kagome reluctantly switched clothes. Once the procedure was done, Kiara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all laughing hysterically.

Hakkaku growled. "JACKASS!" he yelled.

The laughter continued as Koga started to cry like a whelp for the fourth time.

"Oh, it's my turn," Hakkaku said. He looked at everyone's face. "Shippo, truth or dare,"

"But I just went!" Shippo whined. "Rin embarrassed me!"

Rin giggled.

"Too bad," Hakkaku said. "Truth or dare,"

Because Shippo didn't want to be asked a romance question again, he said dare.

"I dare you to suck on Miroku's ears," Hakkaku said.

"HAKKAKU!" Miroku yelled. "YOU JUST WANT TO ANNOY ME BECAUSE YOU'RE MY ROMANTIC RIVAL!"

"Miroku's right, Hakkaku," Shippo pouted. "You just want to annoy the man who you have to compete with to be Kiara's wife."

Kiara shook her head.

"All because of me," she whispered to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put his arm around his sister. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that Hakkaku and Miroku are such idiots."

"Shippo, you have to do the dare," Hakkaku smiled.

Shippo sucked on Miroku's ears. Miroku soon had enough and punched Shippo on the head. Shippo ran to Kagome as he cried.

"Shippo," Kagome said soothingly. "It's your turn."

"Okay," Shippo sniffled. "Miroku, truth or dare,"

"Truth," Miroku said.

"What would …" Shippo sniffled. "… what would you do if Kiara chose Hakkaku over you?"

"I'd go hitting on Sango, of course," Miroku replied.

Sango hit Miroku on the head. "Not in your life. It's your turn, you pervert."

"Kiara, truth or dare," Miroku said.

"Dare," Kiara calmly replied.

"I dare you to choose me over Hakkaku," Miroku said.

"WHAT?" Hakkaku, Kiara and Sesshomaru all snapped. (Sesshomaru wants Kiara to choose Hakkaku)

"Miroku, that's not fair," Sango said. "You can't make Kiara choose you over Hakkaku."

"Sango's right, Miroku, you can't do that." Kagome said. "Choose another dare."

Damn, Miroku thought. "Okay, I dare you to switch places with Fluffykins."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

"What I mean is that I want you to act like Fluffykins, and I want Fluffykins to act like you." Miroku replied.

"Whatever," Kiara and Sesshomaru both said.

"It is the turn of I, Kiara," Kiara said, trying to act exactly like Sesshomaru. (You know, how Sesshomaru says, 'I, Sesshomaru') "Fluffykins, truth or dare,"

"Truth," Sesshomaru replied.

"Do you secretly love Sango?" Kiara asked.

Sesshomaru blushed. He did secretly love Sango, and Kiara seemed to be the only person who realized that. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"It's okay, Fluffykins, tell us," Sango said.

"Yeah, I love her," Sesshomaru mumbled.

I knew it! Kiara thought.

"Hey, that wasn't loud enough!" Kagome complained. "I had to say it much louder that I loved Inuyasha!"

"Too bad, I asked the question, so I determine how loud it has to be." Kiara said.

Kagome sneered at Kiara. "You just wanted to hear Fluffykins to admit it to you!"

Kiara shrugged. "Maybe …"

"Koga, truth or dare," Sesshomaru said.

"Dare," Koga said.

"I dare you to stay two yards away from Kagome for three weeks," Sesshomaru said. He smiled. He knew that this would be a good way to torture Koga. (In my fanfiction, Kiara and Sesshomaru both hate Koga because he was always annoying and acting like a scumbag)

Koga snarled. "I can't do that! I'm addicted to Kagome!"

"Oh, well, Koga!" Kagome snapped. "You have to go along with Fluffykin's dare!"

Koga sneered. "Anything for you, my dear Kagome. Sango, truth or dare."

"Truth," Sango said.

"Do you secretly love Fluffykins like he secretly loves you?" Koga asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Sango whispered.

"Say it louder! Louder so everyone can hear!" Koga exclaimed. "Sing it out, Sango!"

"Yes!" Sango snapped. Her face was totally red from blushing.

"Okay, this is going too far, game over!" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Kiara, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Hakkaku asked. "But this was just starting to get fun!"

"This is just embarrassing us all!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm sick of it!"

Kagome threw the folder of the blackmail pictures in a nearby river. "I'm going back home! Game over!"

"Wait, Kagome!" Hakkaku said. "Give me back my clothes!"

Kagome and Hakkaku changed back into their own clothes. Kagome stormed away and headed for the well. Inuyasha snatched the Tetsusaiga back from Kiara and Sesshomaru. Kiara, Sesshomaru, Rin and Hakkaku left to take a walk and Koga left to get back to his tribe. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went into Kaede's hut to have something to eat.

Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle, Kagura was walking around, thinking of a way to be free from Naraku. Then, a folder washed up from the river. Curious about what it was, Kagura opened it. Once Kagura started to look at the drawn sketches inside, she couldn't stop laughing. These pictures must have been used for blackmail against Kiara, Sesshomaru, Hakkaku, Rin, Koga, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. There was a picture of Kiara and Sesshomaru from when they were babies, they were naked and sucking each other's thumbs. There was a picture of Inuyasha. He looked about three or four years old. He was also naked and sitting on the floor. He was sucking his fingers as some drool dripped down his chin. There was also a picture of Koga, who was crying. He seemed to be crying because he fell on his ass. Not only that, but there was a picture of Hakkaku and he was cuddling Kiara's clothes in the picture. The Kikyo picture was of her picking her nose when she was a kid. The Miroku picture was of him as a young teen as he was hitting on a girl who seemed to be about twenty. The Sango picture was of her as a toddler and she was wearing clothes that were much too small for her. And the last picture was of both Shippo and Rin. It was a recent picture that Kagome must have drawn. In the picture, Shippo was kissing Rin on the cheek, and Rin was angry and looked like she was ready to beat up the fox demon.

I don't think I have ever seen something what was so funny, Kagura thought. She put the drawn pictures back into the folder and took it with her back into Naraku's castle. She smiled as she thought that these blackmail pictures might come in handy sometime.

Please review. I'm not that happy with this story, but I decided to post it anyway. I thought it was kind of funny. Please review though, so that I can know if people like this kind of humor that I attempted to try out. Because if people like it, I will do another one-chapter story like this with these characters. Maybe I'll add in Naraku and the Shichinintai in it along with the characters in this one.


End file.
